Fortify
Fortify (リザーブの杖 Rizābu no tsue, lit. Reserve Staff) is a recurring Staff in the Fire Emblem Series. Possessing the unique effect of replenishing the HP of all ally units within a given range, this staff is an improved version of the Physic Staff, which only heals a single unit from afar. Such a unique ability is best exploited by mounted magic units, as their high movement will allow the player to position them in convenient locations to restore the HP of most or even all ally units on the immediate battlefield. This is especially useful when said ally units happen to be overwhelmed by vast expanses of enemy units. Weapon Stats ''Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi |Reserve |Staff |8 |12 | -- | -- | -- | -- | -- | -- |Replenishes 10 HP to multiple ally units. |} Fire Emblem Gaiden |Reserve |White Magic | -- |100% | -- | -- | -- |HP Cost: -12; Replenishes HP equivalent to (User's Strength). |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem | Reserve |Staff |8 |12 | -- | -- | -- | -- | -- |9,600 |Replenishes HP equivalent to (User's Magic +10); Provides 30 EXP to the user. |} Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War | Reserve | Staff |A |10 | -- | -- |1~10 | -- |15,000 |Replenishes HP equivalent to (User's Magic +10); Provides 85 EXP to the user. |} Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 | Reserve | Staff |B |3 | -- | -- | -- | -- |9 |? |1,700 |Replenishes HP equivalent to (User's Magic +10); Provides 35 EXP to the user. |} Fire Emblem: Binding Blade | Reserve |FIle:Staff.gif Staff |A |8 | -- | -- | -- |1~(User's Magic ÷2) | -- |? |8,000 |Replenishes HP equivalent to (User's Magic +10); Provides 60 EXP to the user. |} Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken'' and Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones | Fortify | Staff |A |10 | -- | -- | -- |1~(User's Magic ÷2) | -- |5 |8,000 |Replenishes HP equivalent to (User's Magic +10); Provides 60 EXP to the user. |} ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance | Fortify | Staff |A |8 | -- | -- |100% |1~(User's Magic ÷2) |7 |5 |8,000 |Replenishes HP equivalent to (User's Magic +10); Provides 60 EXP to the user. |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn | Fortify | Staff |S |5 | -- | -- |50% |1~(User's Magic ÷2) |7 |11 |5,000 |Replenishes HP equivalent to (User's Magic +10); Provides 60 EXP to the user. '''Equip effect:' User is granted the ability to restore 30 HP at the start of every new player phase. |} ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon | Fortify | Staff |A |12 | -- | -- | -- | -- | -- |2 |3,000 |Replenishes HP equivalent to (User's Magic +8); Provides 70 EXP to the user. |} Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ | Fortify | Staff |A |12 | -- | -- | -- | -- |2 |3,000 |Replenishes HP equivalent to (User's Magic +8); Provides 70 EXP to the user. |} Fire Emblem: Awakening | Fortify | Staff |A |5 | -- | -- | -- |1~(User's Magic ÷2) |? |2,500 |Restores a small amount of HP to all allies in range. |} Item Locations Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi |Dropped |Enemy Bishop - Ch. 14 • Enemy Priest - Ch. 18 |- |Inventories |Gotoh |} Fire Emblem: Gaiden |Learnt |Jenny (Lvl. 8) • Teeta (Auto) |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |'Book 1:' Enemy Bishop - Ch. 14 • Enemy Priest - Ch. 18 '''Book 2:' Enemy Bishop - Ch. 16 • Enemy Bishop - Ch. 20 |- |Inventories |'Book 1:' Gotoh Book 2: Elice • Nyna |} ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |Dropped |Enemy High Priest - Ch.9 (Only if Claud's '''Fortify Staff' was not inherited) |- |Inventories |'First Generation:' Claud Second Generation: Ced/Corpul (Only if Claud was his father) |} ''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |Steal |Saias - Ch. 17A • 2 Enemy Bishops - Ch. 20 • Enemy Priest - Ch. 21 • Saias - Ch. 22 • Enemy Dark Mage - The Baron in Black |- |Treasure |Ch. 12x - Chest |} Fire Emblem: Binding Blade |Inventories |Brunya (Trial Maps) |} Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken |Inventories |Renault |- |Treasure |'Hector's Story:' Ch. 32x - Chest |} Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones |Treasure |Ch. 19 - Chest |} Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance |Treasure |Ch. 27 - Chest |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn |Treasure |'Part 4:' Ch. 4 |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon |Dropped |Enemy Bishop - Ch. 17 • Enemy Curate - Ch. 23 |- |Inventories |Gotoh |} Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ |Dropped |Enemy Bishop - Ch. 16 • Enemy Bishop - Ch. 20 |- |Inventories |Elice • Nyna |} Fire Emblem: Awakening |Dropped |Pheros - Ch. 17 |- |Treasure |Ch. 21 • Para. 12 |- |Events |Para. 7 - At the end if five or more Villagers survived • Para. 20 - At the end if Emmeryn survived |- |Merchant |Ch. 19 • Ch. 23 • Para. 17 |- |SpotPass |L'Arachel • Ike • Saias |} Trivia * In ''Awakening, the Fortify Staff closely resembles the Valkyrie Staff, minus the tassels. Gallery File:Reserve Staff (TCG).jpg|The Reserve Staff, as it appears in the first series of the TCG. File:Fortify Staff (FE10).png|Elincia wielding the Fortify Staff in Radiant Dawn. File:Reserve FE1.png|Lena using Reserve in Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. File:Reserve (FE3 Animation Still).png|Rena casting Reserve in Mystery of the Emblem. File:Reserve (FE4).png|Corpul casting Reserve in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Reserve (FE4 Map).png|Map animation of Corpul casting Reserve in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Reserve (FE6).png|Saul casting Reserve in Binding Blade. File:Fortify (FE8).png|Natasha casting Fortify in The Sacred Stones. File:Fortify (FE10).png|Elincia casting Fortify in Radiant Dawn. Fortify_Malicia.jpg|Malliesia casting Fortify in Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ File: OliviaBrideFortify.png| Olivia, reclassed as a Bride, wielding Fortify in the unit viewer, in Awakening Category:Long Range Weapons